Sequencing with Operon
Sending out Sequencing with Operon : NOTE 10-27-15: From bclegg@, direct all questions about this to bclegg@: "If you are ordering oligos or sequencing on your Open PO’s for your labs from Eurofins, IDT, etc. etc. please remember to do the following: Ship to address: Buck Institute Attn: your lab or name 8001 Redwood Blvd Novato Ca 94945 Bill to address Buck Institute Attn: Accounts Payable 8001 Redwood Blvd Novato Ca 94945" : : 0. READ ALL OF THIS BEFORE DOING ANYTHING- SETTING UP YOUR SAMPLES AND ENTERING THE INFO ON THE OPERON WEBSITE GO HAND IN HAND, and their online documentation is terrible and confusing. Read through this all before doing anything. 1. First logon on to the Operon website http://www.operon.com Login info for the lab account: username: kennedylab password:'' sequencing'' 2. Click on the DNA Sequencing icon. 3. Then click on the order now icon that corresponds with the icon that says Simple Seq DNA sequencing link 4. Enter all the information under the Reaction Information that is needed. Barcode information: this is specific for your template sample that will be sequenced. There are special tubes with barcodes, which you will need to receive from Juniper, and that is the information you enter. ***Also remember to fill in the number of reactions you are submitting on the upper right hand corner.'' '' 5. Click on Process Reactions 6. Enter all the information under Primer Information that is needed. There are barcodes that come along with the special Operon tubes, which come in sticker form. These stickers are for your primers. Enter the barcode information for each primer you are using. ***You may also use the option of using a standard primer, which they will have. You just have to verify when filling out information.'' These guys have M13F, M13F43, M13R M1R49, SP6, T3, T7, T7Term, pBadF, pBadR, petup, and many others which are listed here.'' 7. Enter all the information under Primer Information that is needed. 8. Click on Submit. 9. Since these tubes are pre-paid for proceed to checkout and continue until submission is complete. 10. For sample and primers submission: As specified before aliquot a portion of your sample that will be sequenced in to the special tubes that you will have received from Juniper. As for primers, stick the corresponding stickers you have entered barcode information for on new 1.7ml eppendorf tubes. These tubes will be the tubes you aliquot primers into for submission. Here is a link that tells you the specific concentrations you need your samples and primers to be. http://www.operon.com/services/dna-sequencing/sample-prep.aspx The instructions at this link are terrible and confusing. See below for a summary of them, for our specific case which is sending in in prepaid tubes. You will always add 8ul of template and 4ul of primer to each tube, diulted to the concentrations described below. If you have the choice, use the higher end of any range of concentrations. 11. After all samples and primers are ready for submission, place all tubes in to an envelope that you may get from Juniper. 12. Place envelope in the Operon pick up box located down by Purchasing. Ask Bo to show you if you aren't sure where it is. 13. Email the Operon couriers as well as our Operon representative Davone to inform them that samples are ready for pick up. Couriers: jack@faultline-express.com, Sophia@faultline-express.com Operon rep: davoneplatz@eurofins.com